doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Searching for Dwarves (Doom
This is a guide to finding all 7 Dwarfs in the game from the recent 1.3 Patch. I’d suggest waiting until you beat the final boss and go buy a Ship from the shipbuilder in Super River Town at The Empire, because 5 of the 7 dwarfs require that you own one (or have access to the Empire Lands). You can search for the dwarfs in any order that you like (this is only a suggested order), just make sure you ACTIVATE the quest first before you go looking for them. ACTIVATING THE QUEST Talk to the lady in the Dwarven Brewery, located in Death Mountain. She is near the western side of Death Mountain, so try entering from the the Elven Lands side if you missed her the first time. After talking to her, then the real quest begins: 1. Black-Armor Dwarf You can find him in a grass clearing surround by the large forest south of Death Mountain. Talk to the dwarf with Johnny as the leader and he will give you the Hunter Technique as well as go back home. Hint: Gives hints about the other dwarfs. 2. Stone-Armor Dwarf East of Castle Town is a church with several statues outside. Talk to the dwarf statue when he blinks to send him back home. Hint: Gives you a shortcut (stairway) between the forest area, Dwarven brewery and St.Moriaz. One end of it shows up at west entrance to Death Mountain , where earlier was a crack in the wall and a hint that says "an expert miner could easily dig through here". 3. Red-Armor Dwarf West of Destiny’s city is a Dam where you can find this dwarf (After beating the final boss). From the eastern entrances of the dam, work your way around until you reach a boss. Kill the boss and then talk to the dwarf to have him go back home. If you search this area you can find: Bloodsteel Axe, Handgun, Warlock Staff and Bloodsteel Knife. Hint: This dwarf will give the party levers to open the Dam site and gain access to the Desert of Mystery. * * * * Note: The following Dwarfs (#4 to #7) require that you buy the Ship * * * * 4. Gold-Armor Dwarf Southeast of Destiny city is a Catacombs surrounded by grass. The dwarf is injured (passed out?) in-front of the entrance to the temple. He asks for 101 Beers (which can be bought at the Dwarven brewery!!) before going back home, so stock up before coming here. * Note the temple is optional, but you can find: Hell Book, Brick Bandana, NEW Bard's Hat and Imperial Shield. Hint: He gives you the Philosopher's Beer item as a reward, which turns 500 golz into 20 beers. 5. Green-Armor Dwarf North of the temple with the gold Dwarf is a chain of islands, on one these islands is an Abandoned Library. The dwarf is at the bottom of this dungeon (be careful the random encounters here are tough). At the bottom you will have fight a boss, after beating him talk to the dwarf to have him go back home * Bonus: read the bookshelves for some cool easter eggs. Hint: This dwark sell Passive Powers (and also moves the bookshelves from the ruined tower to the Dwarven brewery.) 6. Pink-Armor Dwarf This dwarf requires three steps: First go to Icepeak Castle in the Northern lands. Talk to the King and he will ask you for help dealing with his Ice dragon problem. Kill the Ice dragon in the caves below the town, afterwards the guard will let you into the backrooms of the castle. In one of the back rooms is a chest contain the Fresh Candle, this is your key for getting into the Volcanos dungeon. Second find the Volcanos (in The Burning Plains) along the Eastern coast of the main landmass. In this dungeon you will find all Fire type enemies so use Ice magic to kill them quickly. At the end you will fight a Phoenix boss who is guarding the Lava Candle. * You can also find several items here including: Sun Globe, Red Helmet, 2nd Obsidian Blade, Hell Requiem and Phoenix Feather x18. Third, go back to Icepeak Castle and near the same backroom were you found the fresh candle you can find a dwarf completely frozen in ice. Use the Lava Candle to melt the ice and talk to the dwarf, this will send him back home. * Behind the dwarf you can find chests containing: Cocytus Armor, Cocytus Vest, Cocytus Shirt and Cocytus Tunic. Hint: Fixes up the brewery and redecorates the beds. 7. Silver-Armor Dwarf Between the Elven Town and the Citadel is a Mario Land of Mario Castles and large vines that are only reachable by Boat. Most of the castles are fakes (although each contains Golz and items if you don’t mind fighting a boss). The castle to the extreme west of this area is the one with the dwarf (and an Elven princess). Fight the boss here and talk to the dwarf to send him back home. Hint: Sells you some great Utility Items(Advanced Shield, Book, Horn and Bandana) History: 1.3 - Quest added in the game. ru:В_поисках_гномов Category:Additional Quests Doom & Destiny